Rascal
Abilities * Scrap Cannon - His left click allows him to shoot scrap. The scrap travels in an arc, and deals 25-50 damage as a body shot, and cannot headshot . Note that scrap will decrease its damage the further you shot it . His Scrap Cannon has 12 ammo. Rascal's right click shoots his Scrap Cannon like a shotgun. This uses 4 ammo, and each separate bullet does 5-10 damage. * Launch Pad - by pressing Shift , he will build a Launch Pad ,has 100 health, and launches allies who jump when on it, suitable for him to reposition his turret in areas he cant walk to or escape from enemies. * Deploy Turret - by pressing E he can place a turret , has 150 health and shoots in bursts with a constant 10 damage and will lock on to the nearest enemy . Using 100 Scrap, you can upgrade the turret to make it have 200 health and have faster fire rate. You shoot the turret to upgrade the turret. If you don't have Scrap, the turret is level 2, or the turret health is not full, then shooting the turret will heal it instead of upgrading it. turret will also lock on other turrets and launch pads . Enemies/turrets who are defeated drop 25 Scrap, which Rascal can pick up. Scrap is used to upgrade turrets. he can only carry 100 scrap at a time * Chrome Dome(ultimate) - by pressing Q, Rascal places down a dome which blocks incoming enemy damage. Allies can still shoot through the dome, which has 777 health. As well as this, allies/turrets/launch pad within the dome are healed. this abilty is similar to Overwatch's Winston's Dome barrier. Personal Info Play Style A mechanically minded maverick. Rascal locks down territory by building turrets in strategic locations on the map. He juggles his time besides his turret, repairing and upgrading, and beating the enemy back with his powerful Scrap Cannon. A well-placed turret can turn the tide of a battle, but Rascal needs to watch himself, as his weapons aren't effective at long distances. Trivia Rascal used to deliver pizza around Bacon Town, and he did not return his uniform after quitting as an act of resistance. (From "Veggie" and "Pepperoni" skins) Before becoming a global superstar, Rascal played Santa in the Bacon Town Mall. (From "Bacon Claus" skin) His diet consists mostly of pizza, chicken wings, and caffeinated engine oil. (From "Heartburn" emote) He watches anime during his spare time, although claiming to only watch "manly" ones. (From "Rascal Headshot" spray) Pro-tip: * Rascal counters - Sheila , Reaper(near) , Zadena , Decker P.I * Rascal get countered by - Ghost , Cyborg , Sir knight , Reaper(scoping) * Note : fight may result in different ways as some people has different aim , lag and helping teammate * Always keep the turret on high , unsuspected places to keep it alive . use scrap cannon primary fire to do damage on far enemies or enemies with armor while the secondary fire to push the enemies near you . Category:Free Category:Clashers Category:Defense